Modern vehicles commonly have a variety of components attached together. The methods utilized to attach these components together may vary. Attachment methods that are expensive to manufacture increase vehicle cost. Additionally, attachment methods that are time consuming to install increase assembly time and vehicle cost. Thus, it would be desirable to provide attachment methods that are of low cost and/or easy to assemble.